The Recovered Files
by flavored-band-aids
Summary: Through the after-math, we found entries. From soldiers and civilians both breathing and fallen, from the common-folk to the spot-light super stars. These files were put into a collection for everyone to read. These are The Recovered Files.
1. Chapter 1

I recently was able to collect the data off my old laptop. In result I found a collection of stories and journal entries of various made-up/in-game characters. All made-up characters were/will be featured in N7: Priority Earth. These files were all hidden under the file name 'RECOVERED'. These are The Recovered Files.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

" People...they never truly understand what the soldiers of this war have been through...what they're GOING through. Not saying that the regular public hasn't/isn't going through a lot, but still. Most of them are volunteering for the more...'cush' parts of this war. They see the aftermath of what happened, not the actual action in between. Fuck...action. Action, I should say HORRORS.

It's even worse when people look at us- the N7s. They expect us to be perfect, the tough, the ones to make the hard choices, the last resort. We are, but I think they don't realize we're people too. That we're actually human under all this armor and bravado. That we feel emotions and pain just like anyone else. That we fail... Our failure comes at a higher rate of consequence though. I mean if they mess up, dinner is burnt, they're late on a bill payment, or they get scolded by their boss. If WE mess up, that's someones leg, their arm, their sanity, their life...

I can't tell you how many civilians stared at me today. We got some leave, the squad and I, and we went to the memorial wall in the Citadel ...to hang up Coulter's tags.

We originally planned to hang them both up at first but when Cap came to take them from me I...I just couldn't let them both go. It was all I had left of Coulter, that thin piece of metal. To think about handing them over just punched another hole in my chest that made me ache. I fought Cap so hard when he took the tags out of my hands and about died when he clipped them to the back of my belt. He said,' _so Porter can continue to watch that ass of yours. He never could take his eyes off it, it would be a shame if it happened now_.' Everyone started laughing. I think they expected me to laugh too or at least crack a smile, but I just broke down.

N7 Furys are known to be viscous women, our personalities and strong biotics are what got us or positions after all. We're known to be fearless, terrifying, shredding, quick, and tempered adepts...not weeping messes. We have our moments where our humanity shines through though I guess. Porter J. Coulter, despite how I acted towards him, was my humanity...and now he's gone. I swear to god, I'm gonna end this war for Porter or die trying. I have to for him...and our baby.

I won't bring our son into a Reaper filled world, I swear on my life.

_\- __**Riley Covington **__ ( Ex Alliance Navy: N7 Fury ) _"


	2. Chapter 2

The following page is a copy of a worn piece of stained paper. The handwriting is small and imperfect. Near the bottom of the page is a P.s. written in mature, but shaky handwriting.

**-X-**

Mom. I don't know where you are. I'm scared. You and daddy left the house to see what was going on and you guys didn't come back. I heard screaming outside in the hallway, and the door started to shake. It was Mr. Sampson. I know you guys told me not to let anyone in, but he was our neighbor and you always told me if anything happened, that Mr. Sampson would take care of me. Mr. S was looking around a lot and packing up a lot of things. He's being funny. He tried to pack up all the cereal saying we were gonna go on a cmaping trip! He forgot the tent though! Mr. S is a silly man sometimes.

He found Daddy's secret gun in the coat closet. I told him he shouldn't touch gun because it's dangerousous, like you guys told me. He said it was an emergency though so Daddy would think it was o.k. So Daddy don't get mad o.k.?

Well. Mr. S says we have to go now. He told me to write a letter to you guys and put in on the fridge in case you guys come back here. I love you.

\- Susie

P.s. Tom, Gemma, if you're reading this, I have Susie. We're headed to the Alliance Headquarters to try and get on a ship to the Citadel. Meet us there. - Rob


End file.
